Septic tank drain fields generally comprise a network of trenches dug on suitable land adjacent the septic tank. Distribution pipes are placed into these trenches and connected to the septic tank for receiving effluent therefrom. These distribution pipes are preferably joined together by pipe manifolds that aid in distribution of the effluent to a plurality of distribution pipes. The skilled will appreciate that in laying out such a network of effluent distribution pipes, it is necessary to ensure proper alignment of the network lies within a calculated horizontal range so as to ensure even flow of the effluent from the septic tank to final discharge points. In addition, it would be preferable to include structural features in the distribution pipes, pipe manifolds that would aid in the even distribution of effluent throughout the drainpipe system.